


Persistence

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: VF Cheating Series [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's two years later and Akihito doesn't understand why Asami insists on wanting him back. It's not like it can work, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Contrite.  
> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Akihito didn't know why he let Shinji talk him into meeting him at the coffee shop he was currently sitting in in downtown Tokyo, waiting on him to arrive so they could go to the movies. Normally Shinji was prompt, but he figured he wasn't finish with his thesis or his professor held him back for some reason. Shinji majored in the arts after all and it was tedious. He wasn't really annoyed, more like worried, especially since he'd been calling Shinji's number without an answer for the past fifteen minutes.

The coffee cup in his hands were warm, and Akihito looked out the window at the people passing by, some aimlessly and some seemingly goal oriented. There were young girls in their school uniform travelling in groups and men in their business suit with their briefcase in hand and housewives; ordinary people. All in all it was another busy day on the bustling Tokyo streets, and he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip of his cooling coffee before gazing back out the glass windows that gave him a clear view of life through its opaque gleam.

Truth be told, he was hoping to see Shinji before he arrived, to confirm that he was in fact coming. There was another coffee cup beside him for his date and he always had to remind himself to add sugar and cream, he was so use to making it black, unsweetened; just the way he was use to making it for somebody else.

A little girl, looking to be around seven years old with ribbon and clips in her hair bumped into a young man on the side walk and spilled her drink. Her mother was frantically apologizing while using a rag on the man's stain, but the guy only smiled, assured her he was fine and walked away. The mother seemed relieved and the little girl sad that she lost her drink, but the incident brought up memories of a time so long ago involving Asami, a little girl and ice cream. He remembered what he felt at the time, like Asami would have berated the young child, but he was surprised when she got off the hook easily, with a free ice cream even; shows what he knew about the man he was sleeping with at the time.

Ask him now about Asami and he still couldn't tell anything for certain, he thought he knew the man until their separation three years ago.

This was the problem with being alone, Akihito thought to himself belatedly. He had too much time to think, and all he ever seemed to be able to think about was Asami. Everything reminded him of the man and their time together; the lingering smells, the heated touches, the scorching moments. And telling himself to forget didn't make the task any easier. But that's why he decided to take Shinji up on his offer when he shyly confessed to liking him two months ago (as if it wasn't obvious from the moment they met).

Shinji was a distraction, whether a good or bad one he wasn't certain but a distraction none the less. Shinji was five years his junior, and to be honest he was so use to being guided and led and forced to conform to another's whim that it felt strange being the leader now. Asami did almost everything for and to him and when he didn't want to obey he was heavily coerced, now Shinji looked to him to guide him in their relationship and to teach him about sex and life and morals;

He's Shinji's first.

Asami was his first.

And maybe in the future the cycle will continue and Shinji will be somebody else's first.

Still deep in thought and not paying any particular attention to his surroundings, he didn't realize somebody had slipped quietly into the empty seat before him. The person cleared their throat and his vision came back into focus, as well as his senses going on alert. Who was it? From his peripheral vision he could tell it wasn't Shinji, but who it was made him draw in a deep breath while his stomach did flip flops; what was he doing here before him?

"Asami?"

"Akihito."

God, it felt like a wave of euphoria when that familiar baritone voice said his name like that, like they were still lovers and that was all it took for him to become undone.

"Imagine seeing you here?" Asami added.

"What are you doing here, Asami?" Akihito asked while looking around the coffee shop for the man's family. They were nowhere to be seen.

Asami held up his own lidded coffee cup. "I needed one and saw you sitting here."

Akihito nodded and relaxed a little, last thing he wanted was another confrontation with the man's wife, he could tell from the last time she felt threatened by his presence.

Asami's gaze was so intense he almost looked away, but this was like so many other times and he wouldn't make Asami bully him into showing weakness and giving in, it is the man's MO after all.

"How are you?" Asami asked after a moment, when he realized his first line of tactic was getting him nowhere.

"Fine, you?" Akihito asked before taking another sip of his now cold coffee. It tasted bad and he pushed it to the side of the table so any waiter passing by would know he was through.

"Could be better, could be worse," Asami answered and Akihito chuckled.

"So I take it business is good?"

"It is."

Like old friends talking about the weather, but we never were friends, were we?

"And the family?" Akihito didn't know it would have been so hard to ask about Asami's family, his throat felt like it wanted to constrict painfully and his chest tightened, but he didn't miss the telltale signs that Asami was uncomfortable with the subject too. Asami's hands tightened around his cup and his shoulders squared from their earlier relaxed position.

"The family is good, my daughter will be turning three soon. Asami Kushina," Asami answered with a soft smile.

Akihito smiled at the gesture, Asami loved his daughter; she must have been a beautiful little girl if she took anything from her father.

"It's been three years already? And Kushina is a nice name."

Asami nodded in agreement. "Time does move fast."

Akihito conceded, it all felt like it happened yesterday. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal; they were all so vivid and fresh in his mind that three years did little to quell his feelings.

"Have you found anybody to settle down with yet?" Asami asked in what Akihito knew he thought was a casual voice, but he could read between the lines and could see what Asami's ploy was; he wanted to know his business.

"I'm seeing somebody, but settling down might not be the right word. You know my tendency to keep moving after all."

Asami seemed pleased with that response; it wasn't a flat out no, but it wasn't a yes either.

"Good."

Akihito raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm afraid to ask what that even means…."

That insufferable smirk was back on those prurient lips and Akihito can't remember why he ever hated it when he's missing it so much right now.

"I don't have to tell you when you already know," Asami teased smugly. It wasn't like he didn't make it clear he wanted Akihito back, but true to the blond's nature he remained stubborn.

"My answer's still no," Akihito drawled nonchalantly, even though with such close proximity between them and feeling himself being encompassed by the man's aura left him somewhat needy. Old feelings were slowly making themselves known, returning like a creeper in the night and he had to keep reminding himself he shouldn't be feeling this way, but it was still easier said than done.

Asami leaned over the table and a contemplative look came over his face. Akihito knew if he moved forward too he probably wouldn't have stopped until their lips were joined, so he refrained from making any movements at all.

"We have an understanding, and I know you're serious about your stance but I have learned from my mistake and I have owned up to them, but at the same time letting you go is not an option, some day I will get you back whether you like it or not."

Asami was dead serious, his golden eyes re-enforced his words and Akihito couldn't say it didn't warm him to see the emotions Asami was showing right now, how weak he made him, and maybe if he'd worn his heart on his sleeve when they were together it would have been easier to accept, but it was too little too late. Too many things have changed between then and now.

"I can't stop you from trying, but don't think you can ever force me into anything ever again," Akihito answered. "Becoming your mistress or a home wrecker is not an option for me..."

"You can't wreck a home if it's already destroyed. I can take my daughter and we'll raise her together as a family, just you and me," Asami suggested in a blasé voice, because the idea was so practical there should be no doubt in Akihito's mind it would work.

Akihito was flabbergasted by the comment. It took all his will power not to scream in the man's face and punch his lights out. He balled his fists until his knuckles turned white and reigned in his barely contained anger. What kind of man would (purposely?) destroy his family for somebody else? He had no idea if Asami was suggesting his marriage was falling apart or if it was just an example, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered is knowing that no matter what he feels for the man, in the end he can sleep at night with a clear conscience because he won't be responsible for a child being motherless. If he took Asami back, he'll feel like he was the cause of little Kushina not having both parents to raise her like he believed all children should. Regardless of society being filled with single parents, it wasn't something he liked the idea of, especially since he had no parents at all most of his life growing up.

And Asami still had that nonchalant look on his face as if there was nothing wrong with what he'd just said.

"You will not do that," the blond gritted out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed and blazing. Without Asami he'd become a more calm and collected person, even if he was still reckless by many standards. And now, just like in the past the man kept invoking his wrath with his almighty attitude.

"Why not? It's obvious you're not over me, so let's get all the awkwardness out of the way and get back together from now, it's bound to happen eventually," Asami added, as if their relationship was a page easily put back together with paper glue. The nerves of the man.

But Akihito calmed himself and decided not to let Asami goad him into his past actions, because in the past his actions always led to sex…good sex, sex he missed, sex he craved…but he had to think rationally or Asami will rile him up, then take him to the bathroom or some other private place to calm him down where he just knows he'll end up with a cock in his ass while begging for more.

Think Takaba, think!

Asami's eyes became hard when Akihito visibly relaxed; not falling into his trap and Akihito took smug satisfaction in that fact. He was really proud of himself for not giving in. He took a laid back stance and gazed at the older man coolly, even if under it all his body was warring with his mind for him to give in and let go. He always did lose some semblance of normalcy when Asami was involved. "What makes you think you can bait me like that? Which part of it isn't going to work don't you understand, Asami?"

Asami wasn't about to take no for an answer, as a matter of fact he was about to force Akihito to leave with him. He grabbed the blond's left wrist and held on tight, ignoring the look of surprise in those widened hazel eyes and not letting go when Akihito tried to pull his hand back. But before he could make another move the high pitched scream of 'daddy!' reached his ears and he would know his daughter's voice anywhere.

Akihito's surprise doubled when he looked at the sound of the voice, at the little baby girl with eyes exactly like Asami's and hair parted in two long ponytails that barreled towards them. He took a glimpse at his wrist when Asami let him go so he could lift his baby girl into his arms and it felt like a ton of steel was dropped on him.

"Daddy, wanna ice cweam!" the little girl whined while looking expectantly at her father.

Akihito looked up to see who had brought the little girl into the coffee shop and felt his internal panic meter lessen slightly when Suoh's large frame came into view; he was glad it wasn't Asami's wife.

"Takaba-san," Suoh greeted with a slight bow and Akihito returned the greeting. But Suoh's stoic frame offered nothing more as the man turned to regard his boss.

"Asami-sama, Asami-san is waiting in the car outside and requests your presence immediately; you're both running late for your family counseling appointment."

Akihito was surprised to hear that (not really, because Asami will forever be a bastard and he didn't see how anybody could put up with him). He wondered if Suoh mentioned Asami's family problems before him on purpose. Not that it made a difference that the man might be available in the (near?) future, because like he told him years ago, the trust just wasn't there anymore.

Asami acknowledged Suoh's words with a slight incline of his head and he watched as Asami stood with his daughter in his arms and turned.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Akihito," Asami said before walking away, his back ramrod straight even with the smaller body in his arms.

The little girl giggled and Suoh regarded him with a small incline of his head also before walking behind Asami, leaving Akihito to ponder on all that had happened a moment ago. His eyes drifted downwards to his slightly burning wrist to see Asami's finger bruises slowly forming, and he wondered why it mesmerized him instead of scaring or even disturbing him.

Ropes, handcuffs, neck ties and even those same fingers use to bruise his wrists quite often in the past, and now it seemed he was conditioned to love the pain even after years without it.

Shinji didn't like pain, he didn't even want them to have rough sex… he didn't like or want a lot of things Asami did. They were polar opposites.

Sighing, the blond placed one elbow on the table and cradled his chin in said hand. His eyes wandered back to the view outside and he realized he could see Asami walking towards his limo from where he sat.

Coincidentally, Shinji was walking in the opposite direction and they passed by each other, shoulder to shoulder, so near and yet so far. They were light and dark, good and bad and only one thing entered Akihito's mind…

…there was no comparison between the two, his heart will always belong to one; because so it was in the beginning, so shall it be in the end. And besides, Asami's such a persistent bastard he knows the man is right when he said they'll meet again.

/the End


End file.
